disneyheroesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Disney's House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse (conhecido como O Point do Mickey no Brasil) foi uma série animada de televisão, produzida pela Walt Disney Television, que originalmente foi ao ar de 2001 a 2003. Na série, Mickey e seus amigos cuidavam de uma discoteca freqüentada por muitos outros personagens de animação da Disney ao longo da história da empresa. A série foi um sucessor para Mickey Mouse Works, um programa anterior que consiste em desenhos originais que caracterizam Mickey Mouse e seus amigos. A maioria dos desenhos apresentados na House of Mouse eram reprises de Mickey Mouse Works, embora, desenhos animados teatrais clássicos também foram mostrados regularmente. A série também foi criada para comemorar e coincidir com o 100º aniversário do nascimento de Walt Disney. Premissa Mickey Mouse e seus amigos cuidam um clube noturno chamado "House of Mouse" no meio da rua principal, que mostra desenhos da Disney como parte de seu show. Cada episódio apresenta uma trama que gira em torno de enquadrar os percalços de quadrinhos de Mickey e os outros personagens que executam o clube, muitas vezes com desenhos que se encaixam no tema do enredo enquadramento. que são utilizados como uma ligação para vários desenhos animados da Disney. Muitos personagens dos filmes da Disney (como Aladdin, Pinóquio, Peter Pan, A Pequena Sereia, Hércules, A Bela Adormecida, e muitos mais) apareceram no House of Mouse, principalmente como convidados e participantes. O show contou com muitos personagens raramente utilizados, relativamente obscuros dos filmes, muitas vezes com falas, no entanto, aparições de personagens de outras mídias (como revistas em quadrinhos e programas de televisão) eram poucos e distantes. Mickey é o dono do clube, enquanto Minnie Mouse gerencia as finanças e a produção do show. Outros membros da equipe incluem: * *Guia e Co-proprietário - Pato Donald *Caixeiro - Margarida *Garçom - Pateta *Mascote - Pluto *Técnico em Mecânica - Horácio *Chef - Gansolino *Colunista - Clarabela, a Vaca *Manobrista do estacionamento - Max A banda musical é composta por Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho, com nomes alternados como "The Quackstreet Boys" e "The Splashing Pumpkins". Pete é o proprietário ganancioso do clube, que muitas vezes tenta fechar o clube para seu próprio ganho pessoal por sabotar o show através de vários meios, desde que o contrato com Mickey para o clube permanece aberto "enquanto o show continua". Localidades Área externa O hall de entrada do clube é acessível através de portas de vidro duplas. Aqui, os hóspedes podem conversar entre si ou com o Espelho Mágico, que está localizado na entrada. Há também uma pequena sala de estar para os hóspedes que esperam para ser atendidos. Donald geralmente pode ser encontrado aqui cumprimentando os visitantes pessoalmente, muitas vezes com um aperto de mão. Margarida trabalha na recepção situada fora da área do restaurante / teatro, ajudando os hóspedes a fazer reservas ou ajudando com quaisquer solicitações que possam ter. Lá fora, Max ajuda visitantes há estacionar seus carros em um estacionamento nas proximidades de propriedade do clube. Restaurante / Teatro Uma das áreas mais movimentadas do clube, esta grande e espaçosa área tem pelo menos trinta mesas que pode acomodar mais de 120 pessoas. Dada a grande variedade de clientela no clube, que inclui Gigante Willie e Elliott, o Dragão, a quantidade de assentos no clube pode variar muito, às vezes. Pateta e os garçons pinguim recebem ordens e entregam vários pratos, que vão tanto para estranhos, quanto para os convidados. Na outra extremidade da área é um palco onde performances de todos os tipos são realizadas, incluindo a de Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho. Há também uma enorme tela de TV no fundo do palco para mostrar desenhos animados. Mickey recebe frequentemente os acontecimentos da noite no palco. Backstage Esta área atrás do palco está restrito apenas para funcionários do clube e artistas contratados pelo clube. Localizado aqui são escritórios de funcionários, vestiários, salas de armazenamento e uma área de descanso dos funcionários. Esta área tem acesso direto à cozinha do clube. A entrada de volta para o clube e a porta do quarto também estão localizadas aqui. Minnie é muitas vezes vista aqui, usando um PDA para ajudar a manter a programação da noite na pista ou dirigir os artistas convidados para o palco. Cozinha Todos os tipos de ingredientes e equipamentos de cozinha podem ser encontrados aqui para atender as amplos e, muitas vezes, paladares exóticos da clientela do clube. Há também uma sala de armazenamento a frio para armazenar carne fresca e outros alimentos perecíveis. Gansolino trabalha aqui à noite para preparar vários pratos para os convidados, mas às vezes ele come os pratos antes que eles atinjam as tabelas. Sala de Controle A partir desta sala, localizada atrás e acima da área de restaurante / teatro, a maior parte do equipamento técnico no clube é operado. Coleção de desenhos animados do clube é armazenado aqui também. Através de uma janela com vista para a área do restaurante / teatro, Horácio opera as luzes, os alto-falantes e vários toca-discos (por exemplo, leitores de DVD ou VHS) para mostrar desenhos animados em direção a Minnie. Sala de Suporte Talvez a área mais interessante do clube, a sala de suporte consiste em um porão cavernoso muito maior do que o próprio clube. Toda a animação da Disney pode ser encontrada aqui, incluindo itens mágicos, como a lâmpada do Gênio e o Caldeirão Mágico. A sala de suporte é tão grande que se poderia se perder por dias a menos que leva-se Pluto ao longo como um guia. No entanto, Mickey e seus amigos costumam ter pouca dificuldade para navegar na sala de suporte. Personagens da franquia Disney Heroes *''Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Sininho, Wendy Darling, João Darling, Miguel Darling, Capitão Gancho, Sr. Smee, Tick-Tock, o Crocodilo, Tripulação de Piratas e os Garotos Perdidos. *A Bela Adormecida: Princesa Aurora, o príncipe Felipe, Flora, Fauna e Primavera, Malévola, Diablo o Corvo, Capangas de Malévola, o Rei Humberto, os esquilos, a Coruja e os pássaros. *A Espada Era a Lei: Wart (Rei Arthur), Merlin, Arquimedes, Madame Mim e Sir Kay. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, João Pequeno, Donzela Marian, Lady Clara, Frei Tuck, Príncipe João, Sr. Chio, Xerife de Nottingham, Galo Trovador, Guardas Rinocerontes, o Capitão de Guarda, Tartaruga Toby, Coelho Skippy, Coelha Sis e Mãe Coelho. *Hércules: Hércules, Mégara, Hades, Pânico e Agónia, Philoctetes, Pegasus, As Musas, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, As Fatalidades, Nessus, a Hidra. *Tarzan'': Tantor. Categoria:Disney's House of Mouse Categoria:Tarzan Categoria:Hércules Categoria:Robin Hood Categoria:The Sword in the Stone Categoria:Sleeping Beauty Categoria:Peter Pan Categoria:Séries animadas de TV Categoria:Séries de televisão da Disney